This invention relates to a rotating electrical machine and more particularly to an improved armature construction for such machines.
As is well known, most armatures for rotating electrical machines be they either motors or generators consist of a core made of a ferromagnetic material and generally laminated in construction. The core defines a plurality of radially extending pole teeth around which electrical coils are wound. Generally these windings surround an insulating bobbin arrangement. In addition the armature includes a wiring base to which the ends of the coil windings ate attached to provide the external electrical connection for the machine. Thus there are a number of separate components that must be fixed together.
In addition to the establishment of the connection of the various elements it also is important to insure their correct axial, radial and circumferential relationship. U.S. Letters Pat. No. 6,566,779, issued May 20, 2003 and assigned to the assignee hereof and Japanese Published Application, publication number 2002-58228, which represents an improvement in the structure shown in that patent and its Japanese priority application, illustrate a construction in which a wiring base of a three layer constitution placed on the axial end of the armature of a rotary electric machine. Like the other and above described prior art, the armature comprises a laminated core comprised of a circular portion from which a plurality of magnetic pole teeth extend radially. A two part bobbin made of insulating resin attached to the core and has portions that encircle each of the magnetic pole teeth.
In accordance with that patent and the published Japanese application, the bobbin is provided with a stopper for attaching the wiring base. The stopper is made of a metallic plate that projects outward from the bobbin and is bent toward the wiring base to form an L shape. The wiring base comprised of three layers for three phases of U, V, and W and is of an annular shape. It also has a plurality of engaging holes arranged in a circular row near its periphery that receive the stopper. Parts of the stoppers project out of the engaging hole. The wiring base is fixed to the remainder of the armature by depositing a solder mass on the projecting ends of the stopper.
Although effective, this attachment method is labor intensive. In addition, the shape, dimension and axial, circumferential and radial positioning may vary unacceptably.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved armature structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved attachment method for the wiring base that is simpler, less labor intensive and more accurate.